


Hero or Villain?

by RickC137A



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted by Loki, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter's Twin was Blood Adopted by Loki, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickC137A/pseuds/RickC137A
Summary: Elisabeth Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter. Elisabeth grew up in a crazy tower more commonly known as the Avenger's Tower. Being blood adopted by the God of Mischief, Lies and Magic can never fully prepare her for what lies ahead. At the age of 13, the Director of Shield reveals to her that she, as a Midgardian magic wielder, is not alone.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore apparated to Godric's Hollow on that dreadful night when James and Lily Potter were killed. He swiftly grabbed Elisabeth Potter and took her to a place he knew nobody would find her, America. He left her with Kingsley's cousin, Nicholas Fury to look after and perhaps to train. He left after telling him to bring her back to England before her thirteenth birthday. Little did the Director know, he would soon become attached to the little trouble maker.


	2. Chapter 1

**000 12 years later 000**

"Miss Potter, the Director wishes to speak to you. He is in the Living room" I heard Jarvis say making me stand up and teleport to where Nick is.

"Nick?" I asked walking towards him. He was obviously deep in thought that he didn't even realise I had teleported in the first place. He turned to face me, clearing his throat.

"Elisabeth, do you remember when I told you about your parents?" I nodded mutely not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, they both went to a place to learn to control their magic, a school to be exact."

"Th-there are more people with magic?" I asked clearly shocked. _Where was this school?_

"Yes. Very large communities all over the world. The man who brought you to us requested you go to that school before you turn thirteen. He asked me to drop you off at a specific location where a friend of your mother was to meet you. Here is the information." He said handing me a piece of paper which had an address and a man's name on it. I nodded, thinking of the address and teleported to said spot. There was a small run-down looking building called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. A man wearing black robes stood there. I walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" The man drawled in a cold tone.

"Are you Severus Snape? If not could you please tell me where I could find him?" I asked. His whole facade dropped. I could now gaze into his eyes and see more emotions then I saw before, grief, guilt, love, kindness.

"Yes, I am." His tone was soft and gentle unlike moments before.

"Well, it's good to have sorted that out. Now, would you mind explaining to me what I am doing here?"

"Right, in here is Diagon Alley, a place to get supplies for school and your wand." He said taking me into the 'Leaky Cauldron' and through a passageway.


	3. Chapter 3

**000 Time Skip to 1st September 000**

I said good-bye to Draco, having met him prior at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, before getting on the train. I instantly went to the last compartment as I hoped it would give me some peace and quiet to read through the textbooks again. Inside, was a man, asleep near the window. As I went to grab out my potions book, the compartment door slid open and three people entered. They looked to be around my age, two male, one female.

"Oh sorry! Can we sit here?" The girl asked.

"You may. My name is Elisabeth, Elisabeth Potter." I replied, making the three gape.

"Did-did you say, Potter?!"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, it's just that Harry's last name is Potter."

"That's why you look familiar! You look like dad but with mum's eyes."

"You-what?"

"I'm your sister. Twin to be exact. Whoever dropped me off twelve years ago, dropped me off in America. That's where I've been ever since."

As soon as the train stopped, it started to become colder and colder, making the window pane freeze up. Suddenly, the compartment door opened revealing a dementor. I stood up, wand in hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver whisp came out of my wand making the dementor freeze. With a wave of its hand, the whisp disappeared. It took a long slow rattling breath before everything went black.

_I was back in the Hydra base. Strapped to a chair. After being here for god knows how long, my tormentor entered yet again. This time, with a knife and a brown mesh bag. He grinned as he carved my skin. Then, he reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of a white substance, rubbing it into my red, inflamed, scarred tissue. I screamed in pain as the sodium reacted with my scarred body._

_"Please Stop!"_

_"So you're talking now huh? What. Is. Your. Name?"_

_"Elisabeth! Elisabeth, Elisabeth, Elisabeth!" I yelled in anguish._

"Elisabeth! Wake up!" I heard a voice say in the distance. I sluggishly opened my eyes and realised I was on the train to Hogwarts.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." I muttered as they continued to look at me with pity.

"Have some chocolate. Professor Lupin gave us some." I took it but before I put it in my mouth, I did wordless and wandless revealing charms that Loki had taught me. Once seeing it was clear of any poisons, potions, charms or dark magic, I ate it. It made my skin tingle slightly with warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**000 Time skip to the first Defence lesson (Slytherin) 000**

I sat next to Draco, waiting for the professor to arrive. When he finally did, however, he told us we were to have a practical. We all got up, following him to the staff room. Severus made a snide comment about Neville Longbottom's potion abilities but apart from that, we made it inside. There was a single cupboard, every once in awhile, shaking.

"Can anyone tell me what is inside? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's a boggart. It shows people their worst fear." Absolutely wonderful. Note the sarcasm. I tuned out the lesson up until my turn.

"Good luck." I heard Draco whisper in my ear as I was told to step up.

Crack!

A shield folder lay on the floor. I could hear people shuffling behind me to get a better view of my fear. I ignored them, picking up the folder and opened it. My breathing hitched as I read it.

_Avengers Initiative: FAILED_

_Avengers Status: Dead_

_Nicholas Joseph Fury Status: Dead_

_Phillip Coulson Status: Dead_

_Method of Death: -_

Before I could continue to read it, something- no someone interrupted.

"Elisabeth...Elisabeth Potter..." I instantly dropped the folder, hands and knees trembling, I looked up into the faces of all the people who have made me fear them, each just as bad as each other. Ultron, Strucker...Thanos.

"It's a shame really, having to kill them..." Ultron rasped.

"I warned you, my little _sorceress, _if you try to go against me, you will pay."

"That, what 3 months? 4 months? That was just a taster for what's installed." Thanos grinned evilly making me shiver as I pushed those memories as far back as I could, stopping them from resurfacing.

"When we find you, you will pay for what you have done, who you have _killed_. Isn't that right? The hospital shooting, the Alabama village, the governor's daughter. You think your ledger is clean? It's dripping-no _gushing _in red...When we find you, we will kill you in the most painful, most intimate ways in which we know you fear and then, as you scream your last, we will split your skull, that is our deal you wretched wench." They spat. I could faintly hear movement in the background but the roaring in my ears was too loud.

"In the words of my uncle- go rot in Niflheim you mewling quim." I forgot for a second- where I was and what I was facing. Using some energy from my magical core, I slowly but surely created a portal underneath them, hurtling them into space, near know-where.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS THAT?!?!" I whipped around remembering where I was.

"Shit! Sorry! I forgot it was a boggart..." I said quickly, looking up at the shocked professor.

"Class dismissed. Miss Potter, can you please stay behind." Draco looked shocked and concerned but I quickly shook it off, sending him a warm smile.

"Miss Potter, I- I don't know where to start really-"

"How about the beginning? My past is well, pretty messed up. The end thing that you saw was just me using my magical core and using some of that power to create a small vortex or portal in to which the boggart fell. I may or may not have left it in space."

"That was some pretty impressive magic. Do you mind me asking where you learned it from?"

"My uncle. He loves magic and taught me some basics. He is a wizard so to speak."

"Would it be too much to ask who this person is?"

"Now that would be telling, professor," I said smirking, walking out to find Draco. I told Draco some things, half explaining my boggart and telling him about my core magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**000 Time skip 000**

We were having breakfast when suddenly, a letter and Raven landed in front of me.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"My uncles and aunts."

"I thought Harry only had one aunt and uncle?"

"My uncles and aunts in all but blood."

"What's it say?" He asked as I tore it open

_Dearest Mage,_

_I don't think I can last another day with Stark's constant pestering on what he should do, what movie they should watch and if I couldn't just come and get you. It is getting infuriating listening to his constant pestering even as I try to read. Have fun at school my little mage._

_Spread mischief little one,_

_Loki._

_HOCUS!_

_I found Reindeer Games writing this letter so I thought to interrupt and write my own! It's getting a little boring without you Hocus, I miss your cooking. Point Break and Capsicle can't cook to save their life...Did you know Reindeer Games can cook? Not as good as you though but it's bearable. Try to have at least a little bit of fun even though it will be hard because your favourite uncle and Avenger isn't there but try won't you?_

_Cause trouble,_

_The best person to ever live._

_Lizzie,_

_I found Tony and Loki writing to you so I thought I would too. How's life at school? If anyone is giving you a tough time, just ask me to help beat the crap out of them yeah? The rest of the team send their love...Oh no wait-Nat wants to write something to._

_Clint_

_Ellie,_

_I can't believe the boys, they didn't even mention them writing a letter to you in the first place! Anyway, how is Hogwarts? Are you learning anything? Have you gotten into a detention? Have you caused trouble? If you have, you will be in big trouble-kind of. We all miss you! Any boy caught your eye yet or are you still too young? You better have been keeping up with training because if you haven't, you better start now. Do you need me to beat someone up for you? If so, give me their name and I will personally do something about it okay?_

_Nat_

I stifled a laugh at their antics.

"That took you forever to read!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh sorry- my uncles and aunt all found my uncle writing to me and wanted to as well. Sorry."

During my free period, in the library, I started writing my reply.

_Mischief,_

_Hang in there. Annoy Tony for me will you?_

_Your little mage._

_TONY!_

_I miss cooking...kind of. The food at Hogwarts is amazing. Did you know house-elves made it? Yes, I knew Loki could cook, who do you think made your birthday cake? Oh, and I am having _ ** _loads_ ** _ of fun without you._

_Slytherin Rules! (Gryffindor is red and gold by the way)_

_Hey bird-brain,_

_School is great though some of the work is easier due to Loki having taught me. Nobody is annoying...yet. Send my love to the team,_

_Elisabeth_

_Hey Nat,_

_Hogwarts is amazing, I'm learning heaps with a wand though Loki's lessons were fun too. No, I haven't gotten detention but yes, I have caused trouble. Everyone thinks it is the Weasley twins who are pranking. I'm too young Nat! Don't worry about training, every morning and evening I run the grounds and every afternoon I train in the ROR which turns into a training room._

_Love, Elisabeth._

Giving this to my owl, midnight, I stood up and found Draco to go to our next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**000 Time skip to near the end of the year 000**

I was running the grounds near Hagrid's hut when I saw a large black dog bite Weasley's arm and slowly drag him into the whomping willow.

Stopping, I neared the tree. As Harry and Granger were fighting the tree, I snuck in. Quietly, I made my way through what seemed to be the shrieking shack. I continued to look around for Weasley and the dog when I came upon a room. Weasley had his back pressed against the wall. I assumed the dog was not actually a dog at all.

"You?! What are you doing you slimy Slytherin?! I guess you're working for Black." Weasley spat. Making me tsk.

"Oh Weasley, you have no idea who I work for. I may be a snake but at least I have class. At least I am employed unlike you. Now, Black, if you would please come out from behind the door." I stated calmly.

"Wh-Who are you?" He croaked.

"That is none of your concern right now. Your concern right now is to tell me why you have gone to Weasley on both accounts- in the dorm rooms and now? Why not go straight to your godson? Who is the culprit? Who put you in prison?" He looked absolutely shocked.

"The rat- Peter Pettigrew."

"Ahh... You were framed by an unregistered animagus who so happens to be Weasley's rat which makes you innocent."

"How did you figure that out? Who are you?"

"That will be revealed soon."

Then, the duo came in.

"Harry! It's a trap! He's an animagus- and _she _has been working for Black!"

"Elisabeth? I-is that true?"

"No Harry, it is not. Naïve little Weasley assumes I work for Mr Black due to me having found his innocence."

"Innocent?! He killed my-our parents!!" Harry yelled. Then, out of anger, he ran at me Black and tried to beat him up. Key word tried. I had grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and flipped him so he was now lying on the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"Now, you will listen to what Mr Black and Professor Lupin have to say in silence. Once they have both finished speaking, then you will be able to ask questions understood?"

"What do you mean and professor lupin?"

"He will be with us in three two one-" just as I finished, Professor lupin came in.

"How the hell do you do that?!" Mr Black exclaimed.

"Do what Sirius?" Professor Lupin asked.

"She-after coming into the room, found out of my innocence then, she pinned Harry to the floor in like one second then she timed when you were coming in!"

"I will explain once you have finished."

-time skip-

After them explaining his innocence, I heard footsteps from downstairs. Silently, I slowly crept out.

"Severus, I assume Draco is under the cloak?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yes..."

"Alright, get rid of the cloak and hand it to me." They did so cautiously.

"Follow me but do not say anything understood? Good"

"Elisabeth? Where did you go- What's Snape and Malfoy doing here?!"

"Professor Snape and Draco are here as you Harry forgot to take this with you. And they deserve to know. I trust them both." I said chucking my twin his cloak.

"Now, my story," I said taking out a tranq gun. Everyone was looking at the gun with curiosity apart from Granger who was looking at it in fear.

"Merlin! She's going to kill us all! I knew she was evil!" Granger yelled.

"It's a tranquil gun doofus," I said shooting her, Pettigrew and Weasley in the neck making them slump to the floor, unconscious.

"I did not kill them merely made them unconscious. I do not trust them." I said putting my gun back.

"Now, back to my story. Whatever I tell you is confidential meaning you must not tell anyone understood? The reason I knew all those things, Mr Black was because I was trained to do so. I was trained to pick up the quietest of sounds, trained to keep my footsteps silent, trained to figure things out quickly, trained to interrogate even the people who aren't going to give information that willingly.-"

"Who in Merlin's name trains their child to do those things?!" Mr Black yelled.

"That's the thing Mr Black, no parent would. You see, my parents died when I was only a year old. Moving to America, my aunts and uncles in all but blood taught me, four master assassins, two gods, a soldier who was frozen in ice for over seventy years, one doctor with serious anger issues, one genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and his girlfriend who is the CEO to his company."

"Who were your parents?" Mr Black asked softly.

"Lily and James Potter," I said.

"That explains your boggart." Professor Lupin muttered.

"Oh yeah...right."

"Who was the purple guy?" Harry asked.

"That is Thanos, also known as the Mad Titan."

"What did he mean 'that was only a taster?'" Harry asked.

"I- for three and a half months, Thanos had captured me, torturing me relentless just so he could have my uncle back. Just so he could break my uncle." I whispered-memories coming back making me shudder slightly.

_Chained to the wall, hanging by my wrists. My knee-jerking and spasming randomly probably due to nerves being damaged. My body throbbing though slightly used to the pain being inflicted upon it. Flinching as Thanos came in. Flinching and whimpering as the whip hit my back again, and again, and again. Trying to not cry out in pain, knowing it would result in harsher torture._

"Elisabeth? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze, hastily wiping the stray tears.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. We better go outside." I said levitating the three unconscious people. As soon as we were out, I remembered it was a full moon. Luckily, Loki helped me practice some magic just in case I would encounter a werewolf. Putting my wand away, I told everyone to move away from the professor. Taking a deep breath, I focused my magic and encased the professor in it. I felt the werewolf scratch at it but I kept it steady. Slowly, I brought my hands together, until I felt the werewolf cease to move. I felt my energy draining quickly but I continued to tug on the werewolf's and professor's magical core, tugging on the correct strings, swaying the werewolf into becoming dormant. My energy was draining from me at a quicker rate but once I felt the professor go back to his human form, I let myself collapse against the moist grass.

"Elisabeth!!" I heard people yell out. I felt myself being turned over. I was met with a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"I-I'm fine... I just exhausted my magical core is all." I said weakly attempting to stand though failing miserably. Thankfully, Draco caught me and helped me to stand up.

"Thanks," I said weakly, leaning against him.

"H-How did you do that?" I turned to see Professor Lupin, Mr Black and Severus staring at me in shock and worry.

"It was a dormant spell. It made the werewolf dormant for tonight. My uncle taught me how to do it just in case I was to face any werewolves.

"Can you guys give me a second? I just have to ask my uncle for something to replenish my strength, otherwise, it can take months for me to recover." I said taking out my Stark Phone. It was one of the few phones to work around magic without blowing up. Tony upgraded his tech at the tower so it didn't blow up every time I got angry or sad or really happy. Then, when I was nine, he gave me the phone so I could call him whenever I needed to. Now all the Avengers have a phone to be able to call me.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Mischief."

_"(Y/N)! It is good to hear from you though you sound tired."_

"I may or may not have drained my magical core..."

_"You WHAT?!?"_

"Yeah...But don't worry I'm fine I just need you to get me my potion."

_"You ran out remember?"_

"Shit! Alright, bring my stuff. I need to make one if I am to get rid of the stupid dementors."

_"Dementors?! What are you doing near those foul creatures?!"_

"Long story? Just come will you!"

_"Are you around people?"_

"You can show yourself they know some of it."

_"Very well." _He said ending the call.

"Alright, so, you are going to meet one of my uncles. He is extremely overprotective so don't do or say anything stupid okay?"

"How is he going to get here? You can't apparate on the grounds."

"You'll see." Just then, Loki teleported in front of me with my potions stuff.

"Th-that's your uncle?!"

"Yes now shut up and let me focus." I snapped, starting to make the replenishing potion. I had to create this potion using as the Asgardian potions were too strong and weren't meant for humans. Finishing it, I quickly drank it and sighed. It suddenly got extremely cold. I was about to create a barrier when Loki stopped me.

"You have used your magic too much already my little mage, let me," Loki said calmly, creating a barrier against the oncoming dementors.

"Listen, before Granger and Weasley wake up, I believe Dumbledore is bad. He is using Harry for the 'greater good' and whatnot. I am sorry to say, Mr Black-"

"Call me Sirius." I nodded

"I am sorry to say Sirius but I don't think you can have a trial with Dumbledore around. I think it best you go to your old home." He nodded sadly.

"I have a plan. Severus, make it seem as though Sirius confunded us all. Loki, go with Sirius though invisible to free him before he gets the dementor's kiss. Professor Lupin, I need you to stay in the shrieking shack. Alright. Loki, when you are ready, I need you to drop the shield and knock us all unconscious apart from Severus and Professor Lupin."


	7. Chapter 7

**000 Time skip to the end of year train 000**

I hopped off the Hogwarts express and looked around.

"Elisabeth, come meet my parents," Draco said dragging me over.

"Hello, Draco. Who's this?"

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I'm Elisabeth. Elisabeth Potter. Pleased to meet you."

"Potter, did you say? Draco you never told me you were friends with a Gryffindor." Lucius sneered.

"Whoever said I was a Gryffindor? I am a proud Slytherin thank you very much." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Draco, how come you didn't tell us last year or the year before?"

"That's because I came to Hogwarts this year. I do not live with my brother." Suddenly, I got a text.

_Get a taxi to the airport, Tony's jet is there._

How lovely. I don't have any money with me.

"It was lovely meeting you Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I hope to see you during the summer. I have to go, my plane awaits." I said waving to them as I walked over to the nearest cab.

**Draco's Pov:**

As she ran off, I noticed she had untied her hair and made it really messy. I also saw her untucking her shirt slight, making herself look dirty.

"What is she doing?" My father asked as I saw tears stream down her face. If I didn't know better I would think she was a young girl who was lost.

"E-excuse me" I heard her ask a muggle man.

"Yes, miss?"

"M-my mummy sh-she w-was on th-that train but I-I forgot m-my trunk on th-the bench an-and the t-train left without m-me." I heard her say. What?

"Oh, you poor thing! Do you know where your mum was going?"

"Sh-she w-was g-going to th-the airport." She said.

"Come in! I'll take you there."

"B-but I h-have no m-money."

"It's alright. Come on, I'll take you to your mother okay?" I saw her nod slightly and get in. Before she did though, her eyes locked with mine and she winked.

"She is a very good actress." My father said approvingly. "Very Slytherin."


	8. Chapter 8

**000 3 weeks before term starts 000**

"Loki have you dropped the wards?" I asked. He nodded in response. There were two 'pops' coming from the living room. Instantly, Loki and I were there ready for an attack but calmed when we saw that it was the Malfoy family.

"It is lovely to see you again mr and Mrs Malfoy. Draco." I said nodding to all three of them.

"And it is lovely seeing you as well miss Potter."

"Please, call me Elisabeth."

"Very well and please call me Narcissa and my husband Lucius." I nodded in confirmation.

"This is a very nice place you have here," Lucius said looking outside.

"Why thank you. My uncle designed it." I said referring to Tony though they obviously didn't know that.

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked. I nodded, picking up my trunk.

"Good. Now, we are going to apparate there, it might make you feel sick but that is normal for your first time. Hold onto Draco and don't let go okay?" I nodded not mentioning the fact that I could apparate myself. With the familiar tug of my navel, we landed in front of a very large manor.

"Wow," I muttered looking at it.

**000 After quidditch match 000**

"Draco! Draco take Elisabeth and go into the forest, Death Eaters are attacking." I sat bolt upright and ran to Draco.

"Come on!" He yelled trying to move me towards the forest but I stood still. I looked around and saw a young girl, wearing the Irish colours, on the ground, crying, a death eater looming over her. Something in me clicked and I pulled out my wand.

"What are you doing?! We can't use magic out of school!!"

"Expelliarmus. Stupefy. Incarcerous." I muttered feverishly pointing my wand at any death eater I could see. Once I saw the ministry had it under control, I went to find where Draco had run off to. Spotting him, I ran over.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" He exclaimed running over to embrace me.

Suddenly, I gasped looking up. My blood ran cold. The dark mark was plastered in the sky.

"What is it?"

"Draco. Look." I whispered. I heard him gasp and stumble as I pulled him with me, running over. Harry, Granger and Weaselbee stood under it. It wasn't just them though. I heard a faint rustling in the bush.

"Elisabeth?" Draco whispered.

"There's someone in the bush." I mouthed. "Stupefy," I muttered. I heard a thump meaning it met its mark. I peered into the bush and grabbed the unconscious figure. I suppressed a gasp as I realised I had grabbed a house elf. My brows furrowed in confusion. House-elves can't conjure the dark mark unless they are taught to by their master and if they had a wand which is also illegal. Suddenly, there were many 'pops' symbolising many people had apparated. There was a collective yell of 'stupefy' before everything went black.

I groaned opening my eyes. Where was I? Then, it all came back to me.

"Elisabeth!" I turned my head slightly and saw Draco looming over me, Harry on the other side of me.

"Draco?" I asked sitting up.

"Stupid ministry officials. My father will hear about this." He grumbled helping me to my feet.

"I-We sincerely apologize miss Potter."

"As you should. If you so try anything against me, my brother or Draco again tell the minister he will have to deal with Shield understood?" They nodded frantically.

"Let's go Draco," I said pulling him away from the stupid ministry officials. In the distance, I saw Narcissa, as did Draco. We both walked over to her.

"Oh thank merlin you two are okay. Let's get back home now." She said apparating us back to the manor.

**000 Week before term starts 000**

I had a growing headache but thankfully nobody noticed.

"Night Draco," I said holding back a wince.

"Night Elisabeth." He replied entering his room which happened to be next to mine.

I changed into my sleepwear and got myself ready. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_The Avengers, Phil, Nick and Pepper all stood around the table singing happy birthday making me smile warmly. Suddenly, it faded away and was replaced by an old house. There were bangs and clatters until the backdoor opened._

_"Run," I told the older man. The older man was suddenly flung at the trashcans and didn't get up making the younger man cackle evilly._

_"No..." I said as the younger man tied the older man up, fixing the damage he had caused. He then entered the older man's house once more and placed the older man in what looked to be a multi-layered trunk but not before taking some of his hair and putting it into a bubbling potion. Then the dream changed again. Lucius Malfoy was talking with his wife._

_"The Dark Lord is getting stronger Narcissa. I can feel it." He said sounding anxious._

_"I know Lucius. Once he rises to power again, we have no choice."_

_"The only thing we will fight for is Draco...and maybe that Potter girl Draco seems to fancy."_

_"Her name is Elisabeth, Lucius."_

_Then it changed again. It now showed a golden, flaming Goblet. The younger man from before slowly crept over to the Goblet and placed a single strip of paper inside._

_It changed once more._

_"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!" People cheered for him._

_"The champion for Beauxbaton is...Fleur Delacour!" Not as many cheered._

_"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" People cheered for him. Then, the goblet burned again, flinging another paper out._

_"Harry Potter."_

_"Harry Potter!"_

_"No" I murmured. I saw dragons, fire, mermen, spears, water, it was a suffocating feeling. I screamed in anguish as the flashes blurred together, making them painful._

**Draco's Pov:**

"Night Draco." I heard her say.

"Night Elisabeth" I replied walking into my room. I got into bed and started to sleep.

"Run." I heard. What?

"No..." I heard the same voice say. I cautiously got out of bed.

"No." I heard again. Then it clicked. Elisabeth. I heard an ear-splitting scream from the room next door making me bolt over there. Elisabeth was in her bed, tangled in the sheets, no one else in the room. I got closer and realised she was unnaturally pale and a layer of cold sweat covered her forehead. She looked sickly. Suddenly, mother came in.

"What happened Draco?" She asked coming over.

"I-I don't know. I-I heard her talking in her sleep then she screamed." I said panicking.

Your Pov:

My eyes fluttered open. I realised where I was and what had happened. What were those flashes? What did they mean?

I then noticed Draco sitting in a chair, sleeping next to me. He looked cute as he slept. Wait what?!

"(Y/N)! Thank Merlin you're awake!" He exclaimed. What?

"D-Draco? Wh-what-?"

"I don't know what happened. Last night, you were talking in your sleep and then you screamed and were sweating and you were really pale." He said quickly.

"I-I'm fine...I think."


	9. Chapter 9

**000 Choosing the Champions 000**

I felt sick to my stomach as I saw the Goblet.

"The Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!" I heard people cheer.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is...-" Fleur Delacour, "Fleur Delacour!"

"How did you know?" I heard Draco ask. I must have said that out loud whoops.

The Hogwarts champion might not be Cedric Diggory...Please don't be...

"Cedric Diggory!" ...No...

"Harry Potter." I felt like I was going to be sick. I-I can't have seen it...It's illogical.

I swiftly got up and ran out of the great hall. I kept running, ignoring Draco yelling my name and ran into the ROR. Instantly, it turned into a training room. I ran straight to the punching bag, transfiguring my clothes to be more flexible. I continued to punch and kick the bag as I gathered my thoughts.

_Right Punch. Left Punch. Left kick. Right Kick._

Ignoring my surroundings, I continued to punch the bag, my jabs getting slightly sloppy. I heard someone call my name in the distance as my knees gave way. I felt someone cradle my head in their arms.

"Elisabeth?! Can you hear me?" I heard a panicked voice say.

"D-Draco?" I muttered drowsily. "Th-think of a bed." I told him as I was too tired to do so myself. I felt myself slowly being lifted and placed on something soft.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked him.

"Past curfew." He replied. _What?!_

"Goodnight Elisabeth" He whispered.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the dorm."

"But you said it was past curfew."

"It is."

"Stay?" I muttered. 

I heard his footsteps halt then felt him slowly get in.

"Night Draco." I muttered sleepily.

"Goodnight, love." He said but by that time, I was already asleep.

Waking up, I felt something draped across my waist. Then, I realised what- no who it was. Casting a wandless and nonverbal tempus, I saw it was 5 am. The time I usually am halfway through my morning jog. I swiftly got out of bed and realised I was still in my gym clothes.

"Where are you going?" I turned to see Draco- half asleep.

"A little jog, I'll be back before breakfast okay?" He nodded before closing his eyes again. I ran outside and started my morning routine. Just before seven-fifteen, I went back to the ROR. Draco was up and changed.

"I never did ask why you left the hall yesterday," Draco said.

"Oh, I didn't feel too good so I came here to think." I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't question it. I saw him take a step closer to me, me doing the same. I stared into his gorgeous stormy grey eyes. I didn't realise how close we were until I felt his lips softly brush against my own.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat next to Draco as the new Defence professor started talking. I tuned him out mainly because I was trying to think about what I had seen. This man was an imposter. The real 'mad-eye moody' was in his trunk in the fifth compartment.

"Miss Potter! What are the three unforgivable curses?" My head snapped over to him.

"Avada Kedavra, Crucio and Imperio."

"Would you like to demonstrate for us?" What in the nine realms is he asking me?!

"I would have loved to but as you know, performing an unforgivable, no matter the circumstance will give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. And prison at my age will not suit my resume."

"Very well then. Perhaps I will have to demonstrate instead." The imposter said. He took out three spiders, performing each unforgivable in turn. He then asked us all to get into a line so he could perform Imperio on us to see if we could fight it off.

No one was able to yet. I stepped forward shakily. I hated being mind-controlled.

"Imperio." My mind went blank.

Act like a snake along the floor.

I am not doing anything an imposter tells me. No way in hell. I have been under mind control once before and killed people. I am not doing the same again.

"Get lost. I am not being mind-controlled. Not again." I snarled turning around and walking out and to the room of requirement. I collapsed against the wall as memories came flooding back.

The tip of a replica of Loki's sceptre hovered over my chest. As soon as it came into contact with me, my eyes widened and I felt as though I couldn't move.

"Burn villages and kill all beings. Go!" 

Thanos' voice boomed in my ears. I tried to stop moving but it was as though my body had a mind of its own. I tried yelling out to the people to run but it was no use. No words came out. I watched. I could only watch as I burnt buildings, hospitals, schools. I could only watch as I killed thousands of innocent people. Children, infants, elderly, adults. I could only watch as they tried to escape, as the women yelled for me to save their children. No matter how hard I tried, it was no use. I could not stop.

"Elisabeth!"

"Elisabeth!!" I opened my eyes and was met with a familiar pair of grey eyes that were filled with worry.

"I-I...I killed them Draco!" I exclaimed bursting into tears. I felt him freeze then slowly wrap his arms around me, at the same time as he said words of comfort.

"I-I tried! I-I tried t-to fight him off b-but i-it was no use! H-he told me to kill them and I did! I couldn't stop!" I said sobbing into his chest. We were like that until I had calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have had better control. I can't allow things like that to take over my emotions." I said.

"It's not your fault. Whatever you had to do. You said it yourself, he made you do it. You had no control." He said comfortingly even though he had no idea what I was talking about.


	11. Chapter 11

**000 Week before Third task 000**

I decided to sleep in the room of requirement tonight. Draco insisted on coming as well. Before entering, I thought of a bedroom and inside was just that. There was a single double bed. _What?_ It's not like we haven't shared before. I got into bed, Draco doing the same. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_My dream suddenly changed to a golden cup in the middle of what looked to be a maze. Harry and Cedric both grabbed onto the cup at the same time. They were transported to what looks to be a gravesite. Suddenly a figure moves in the distance._

_"Wormtail, kill the spare." A high cold voice said._

_"NO!" I yelled as the jet of green light hit Cedric straight in the chest making him drop to the ground. Dead._

_"Run!... He killed Cedric! Run!....No! Harry!" I yelled as Harry was tied to a gravestone._

_"Please, let it have died... Please let it have drowned." I said as Wormtail poured water into a cauldron over a frail Voldemort._

_"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe." Wormtail said going over to Harry with a dagger in hand._

_"Don't you dare touch him! Don't touch him!" I exclaimed as Wormtail pierced Harry's skin with the dagger. Not a moment after Harry's blood was put in the cauldron, it began to bubble. A large figure rose out. Voldemort had risen again. I screamed as his eyes locked with mine. It was over, I was doomed- everyone was doomed._

"Elisabeth!"

"Draco!" I sat bolt upright and started to cry in his chest.

"Shhh...It's okay. It was only a dream..."

"B-but it w-wasn't..."

"What do you mean? Cedric is perfectly fine."

"I-I-It's a vision. That's how I knew Fleur was going to be chosen. I knew Harry's name was going to be called out b-because that n-night at your house I-I saw it. That's why I ran here."

"S-so Diggory is going to d-die? H-How?"

"V-Voldemort...H-He tells Peter P-Pettigrew t-to-to kill him. He comes back!" I break down.

"...W-What?" I heard Draco whisper.

"I-I'm so s-sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

**000 Breakfast 000**

It was a stormy day, lightning lighting up the great hall. There were two royal looking ravens which I instantly recognised as Muninn and Huginn. Huginn was carrying a letter while Muninn a small package. Everyone was craning their neck to see who they would land in front of but I cleared away the food in front of me. They instantly landed in front of me. I slowly took the letter and opened it.

_Elisabeth,_

_Please meet me inside the forest near Hogwarts. I have to tell you something regarding the dreams you have been having. Muninn has a parcel for you. It is a way for us to communicate. I will tell you how to use it when I see you._

_Frigga._

How is she going to get here? Unless...

I saw the sky open up and a flash of rainbow before it continued to poor. I realised I was one of the few who did notice this. Thankfully none of the teachers saw it. I Took the parcel from Muninn, thanked them both and gave them treats before they flew off.

"What birds were they? Whose were they?" Draco asked.

"I will explain on the way." I said getting up and walking out of the great hall, Draco following. I saw Aunt Frigga standing at the edge of the forest. I walked over to her and bowed in front of her.

"My child, I am not the AllFather, there is no need to bow." Nodding my head, I rose.

"It will be best if we talk in here." She said. I followed her inside, hearing Draco do the same.

"Elisabeth? What's going on? Who is she?" Draco whispered.

"She is the queen of Asgard. Yes, Norse Mythology is real. Loki, my uncle, is Aunt Frigga's son." I whispered back.

"Over here." Aunt Frigga said stopping. "Now, those about those dreams you are having. They are visions of the future."

"How can I be a seer when nobody from the Potter line or Evans line were," I ask.

"Fate, my child. Fate chose you to see the future. She chose you to harness her magic. I was also chosen by Fate to have the honour of seeing the future. Do not think of it as a burden my child, think of it as a luxury. As an honour. Now, who is this young man?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy your majesty." He introduced, bowing slightly.

"There is no need for that young one. Are you going to tell your uncles and aunts?" She asked turning to me.

"I- erm... Maybe? They are only going to worry about my safety and threaten Draco." I told her.

"Well, you should at least tell Loki of your visions, he may be able to help you. As for Draco and yourself, tell them when you are ready and when you feel the time to be right. I best be going now, Odin doesn't know I'm here. Oh and all you need to do is call my name and we can communicate alright? Tell Thor and Loki to behave for me will you? Loki had better not have stabbed his brother again. Good-bye, my child, young one." She said before Heimdall took her back to the palace. I looked at the now opened package in my hand. It was a small orb. I remembered Loki telling me about these. Once saying someone's name, you appear as a hologram or illusion next to them. Going back inside, Harry ran over to me.

"Why did you go into the forbidden forest with Malfoy no less?" He demanded

"That is none of your concern brother dearest." I told him, walking straight past him and to the ROR to find supplies and create plans of what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**000 Summer before Sixth year 000**

I sat in my room in the Avengers Tower. I was reading a novel I borrowed from Loki. It was written in Asgardian though Loki translated it to English. Suddenly, I felt weak-drained. I cried out in both surprise and pain as I saw a gash appear on my upper arm.

"Miss Potter, would you like me to call Doctor Banner?"

"No. I'm okay. Jarvis, lock my door and do not open it whatever the circumstance. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Potter."

My left arm started to burn. I screamed as the pain intensified. It felt like every cell in my left arm was being torn then sewn back together.

"Elisabeth!!" I heard someone call my name in the distance.

"Draco...Help Draco." I moaned biting back another scream.

"What happened to your arm?!" The same person yelled which I now recognised as Loki. The pain was slowly dulling, leaving me panting on the floor. What did he mean by what happened to my arm? I looked down and suppressed a gasp. The dark mark looked to be tattooed into my skin but that meant... No. No No NO! H-he can't have...

"Elisabeth?!?!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

_I looked into the eyes of Voldemort. Draco was there, looking scared. "Draco, I have a mission for you." A high cold voice spoke._

_"Y-Yes M-my Lord?"_

_"By the end of this school year, Albus Dumbledore needs to be dead. Is that clear?"_

_Draco's pupils dilated in fear._

_"Y-yes." I heard him whisper._

_"Good, now be off." He slowly backed away, turning a corner and running into his room where he promptly collapsed against the back of the door. Sobs racking his body._

_"Draco," I whispered though I knew he couldn't hear me. He looked so small, so fragile. So...Broken. I would save him. If it was the last thing I would do._

I opened my eyes to see the worried faces of the Avengers.

"Elisabeth! What did you see?" Loki asked frantically.

"I-I have to go..." I said getting up holding back a wince, I walked to my room. Grabbing my wand, I packed a small backpack and shrunk it.

"Does it have to do with that weird Voodoo mark and Draco?" Tony asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"Bye," I whispered teleporting to the manor grounds. Shrinking my duffle bag, I placed it in my pocket and knocked on the door. It opened a second later revealing a dishevelled Narcissa.

"E-Elisabeth? Wh-what are you doing here? Y-you need to leave...It's not safe." She said quickly.

"I know Narcissa. I came for two reasons. Now, I need to see Draco." She looked conflicted but opened the door wide enough for me to enter. I ran over to where I knew Draco to be. I teleported myself inside and ran over to Draco.

"Shhh...It's going to be okay...We'll do this together." I whispered reassuring words to him until he calmed enough to stop crying.

"E-Elisabeth? What are you doing here?"

"First and foremost, you. You don't have to do it Draco."

"H-he'll kill everyone I love! He'll kill you and mother!"

"You misunderstand me Draco. Inevitably, we do have to kill Dumbledore but _you_ do not need to."

"N-no...You aren't going to. You can't be-be a d-"

"Draco, somehow we are connected. Whatever pain is inflicted on you, the same happens to me. When you got the d-dark mark, I did too." His eyes widened

"W-what? No!" He yelled grabbing my left arm and pulling up the sleeve. He gasped as he looked at the mark. He looked mortified.

"Draco," I said softly. He kept looking at the mark.

"Draco look at me, please." He slowly lifted his head. "We'll get through this. Together." He nodded and I heard him whisper 'together' as though to reassure himself.

**000 Time skip 000**

Draco and I walked into the dining room, hand in hand. I saw many people give us questioning looks, some inquisitive others in anger. Severus was there, as soon as he saw us, he looked worried and slightly fearful before his mask fell back in place. Narcissa looked at us with adoration and love. I sat next to Draco. Voldemort wasn't here yet neither was Bellatrix. As soon as they came in, everyone froze including them.

"Who is she Draco?" Bellatrix asked coming over. I stood up to face her. I felt Draco freeze as I did so.

"My name is Elisabeth Potter." I started making many people gasp. Before anyone could interrupt me again, I continued. "Do not judge me by my last name. I am in Slytherin and do not live with my brother. I do not live in England. I believe mudbloods and blood-traitors taint the wizarding world. Muggles are filthy and do not deserve to stay in this world. Muggles deserve to bow down at our feet. We are more superior to filthy muggles and mudbloods. My Lord, I accept the mission you have given to Draco. We shall complete it together." I saw him contemplate my request before finally nodding.

"Very well, come here." Shoot. He is probably going to give me the mark. I walked over.

"Left-arm." He said pulling out his wand.

"There is no need, my Lord."

"And why would that be?" Instead of telling him, I showed him. I felt many people crane their necks to get a better look. Voldemort looked shocked.

"I do not remember giving you the mark. How did you get it?"

"That is none of your concern," I said sternly going to sit back down.

The next day, Bellatrix came up to me and asked me to follow her to the living room. Draco followed. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus, Draco and I were the only ones in here.

"I need you to show me how you duel," Voldemort said. I nodded, bringing out my wand.

"I have placed wards around this room so you can use magic without the ministry knowing." I turned to face my opponent, Bellatrix.

"Crucio!" I dodged the incoming curse, sending my own. In less then five minutes, Bellatrix was tied and unconscious. Voldemort was shocked, to say the least. After untying Bellatrix, he turned back to me.

"How well do you do without a wand?" He asked. I inwardly smirked.

"I dabble," I replied. 

Bellatrix smirked and ran at me. I anticipated her attack and moved out of the way. I knew I couldn't win or they would become suspicious though I couldn't make it too easy for Bellatrix to defeat me otherwise they would think of me as useless or also become suspicious. I blocked most of Bellatrix's attacks, letting some hit me. I saw Voldemort looking at me and knew I had to end it now so, as Bellatrix brought her arm back, I let her hit me in the gut. I pretended to trip and fall back, hitting my head on the ground. Upon instinct, I blocked her next kick but then let my hand fall to my side as she kicked me repetitively. Knowing she wasn't going to stop until I was unconscious, I willed myself to act as though I was.

"Draco, Severus, take her to be cleaned up." I heard Voldemort say. 

I felt myself being picked up and carried to where Draco's room is. I felt myself being placed on his bed. As soon as I heard the door close, I opened my eyes and slowly got up.

"Elisabeth! I thought Bellatrix had knocked you unconscious." Draco said coming over.

"That's what she was supposed to think. She wasn't going to stop kicking me until I was unconscious." I told both Severus and Draco.

"Lie down so I can heal you," Severus said coming over. 

I knew they weren't going to stop pestering me until I agreed so, instead of starting an argument, I slowly laid back down on Draco's bed. Healing me was easy enough as I mainly had large bruises.

I stayed at Malfoy Manor for a week before the team sent me a letter. I received it during dinner. It was from Tony.

_We need you... Reindeer games will tell you when he picks you up._

Before anyone could ask me about the letter, the door knocked. _That was quicker than usual_. I mused. Before anyone could open the door, it flung open. Instantly, my wand and gun were both drawn. Loki would not do this. The dust finally cleared revealing Odin Borson. I suppressed a gasp.

"AllFather," I said, kneeling in front of him. _What was he doing here?_

"Get up." He spat. _What? What had I done?_

"Guards, arrest her." My eyes widened in fear as 30 guards entered the living room. They heavily restrained me in shackles.

"W-what?"

"You are hereby sentenced to _death_ for committing treason against your king and conspiring with the Mad Titan."

The air seemed to leave my lungs as he said that, my face drained in colour.

"I-I didn't..."

"Did you or did you not kill all those people, young and old on Midgard's small Villages?"

My mouth went dry, words catching in my throat.

"I-I did but i-it wasn't me! Th-Thanos mind control-" I was cut off as the guard next to me put a muzzle over my mouth, preventing me from talking.

"A likely story, just like my _son's_" He spat. Before he could summon Heimdall, Loki chose that moment to teleport into the dining room. His eyes widened as they looked out on the scene in front of him.

"_Odin_ let her go," Loki growled, his magic crackling around him.

"She is sentenced to death _Laufeyson_ for committing treason against me." I shook my head frantically at his words. It wasn't me.

"You _Monster!_ It was not her you sick _bastard!_ When will you get it through your _thick skull _that it was _Thanos?!_"

"_ENOUGH!_ Enough of your lies _Silvertongue, _she is to be executed by tomorrow morning and there is nothing you can do."

"No! You have taken my four children and murdered them! I will not let you take my fifth." My heart fluttered slightly. He thought of me as his child but that elation didn't last long as one of the guards stabbed his spear into my side making me cry out though it was muffled by the heavy muzzle. 

**(AN: I have hit a writer's block, if anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them!)**


End file.
